


Ice no Prince-sama: Maji Love 1000%

by Evagay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Uta no Prince-sama, Chris cums even in AUs, M/M, UtaPri AU, Yuuri's harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evagay/pseuds/Evagay
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri, an aspiring composer, enrolls at Saotome Academy in hopes to compose a song for his idol in the future. There, paired with one of the students in the idol course, he aims to pass the "Shining Agency's New Talent Scouting Audition".However, appearing in front of Yuuri are 7 princes of song with dreams of becoming idols.As a result, who will pair up with Yuuri in the end?





	1. Stay Close to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to Ao3 and the YOI fandom. Enjoy.

“Please… Please let me take the entrance exam!” Yuuri begs the guards standing in front of the gates of Saotome Academy for the fifth time. He had only arrived slightly late because he had to help a girl who was lost in the streets, and now he was prohibited from taking the exam.

 

“No one is allowed in past the set time.”

 

“I..I really have to take the exam! Please! I really want to study music at Saotome Academy!” Yuuri pleads desperately.

 

He grabs the guard’s coat to no avail. The guards shove him away and he falls onto the snow.

 

“Are-are you okay?” An umbrella reaches above Yuuri to shield him. A boy looks down at Yuuri, holding out his hand.

 

“Ah, thanks.” Yuuri smiles awkwardly and takes the boy’s hand. The boy pulls him up, still holding the umbrella above them.

 

Yuuri looks closely at the boy. He was petite, and had blonde hair with dyed red bangs that reminded him of fries dipped in ketchup.

 

“You can see how badly he wants it! Please let him in!” The boy calls out to the guards.

 

“Who are you anyways?”

 

“An examinee. Besides, the test doesn’t start until 30 minutes later anyways. So please let him take the exam!” The boy further argues.

 

“Late is late. Not being punctual proves that you are not suited to study at this academy!” The guard snaps.

 

Yuuri opens his mouth to apologise. There was nothing he could do anyways. He could just try again next year.

 

“...that depends on the reason, doesn’t it?” A low voice echoes from a nearby car parked inside the academy gates. The car doors open and a blonde teenager steps out. A few people in black suits rush over holding umbrellas to shield him from the snow, but the teen waves them off.

 

“The boy is late…” The teen turns to face Yuuri, the petite boy and the guards. “...is because he stopped to help a lost child. If I had known that he were to take the entrance exam today, I would’ve given him a lift.”

 

He starts walking towards them. “In my opinion, a student who helps a lost child when it’s snowing outside is exactly the kind of student this school needs.” The teen stops in front of Yuuri and flashes a smile at him.

 

“Exactly! So please let him take the test!” The petite boy nods vigorously.

 

Yuuri clings onto the tiny thread of hope that the two examinees would be able to help him. “Please!” He begs the guards once more.

 

“No! No means no-” The guard’s phone rings. He picks it up.

 

“Yes. Understood. Okay.” He turns to the three examinees. “We’ll make an exception. Just this once. You can go in.”

 

Yuuri’s face lights up. “Yes! Thank you!” He bows to the guards.

 

“You finally did it!” The petite boy’s eyes were practically glowing.

 

“Thank you!” Yuuri thanks the boy. He turns to the blonde teen to thank him too. The teen simply smiles and places both hands on his shoulders. “Good luck on the exam,” he whispers smoothly, “let’s meet again in April.” He winks at Yuuri. 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri steps past the sakura trees in full bloom and into the gates of his new school.

 

 _From this day on, I’m a student at the Saotome Academy!_ He thinks as his gaze wanders around the different structures.

 

“Yuuuuuuuriiiiii!!!!!!!!!!” A voice echoes behind Yuuri and he feels something heavy crash into his back. Arms wrap around his torso.

 

“Yayyyyy! We’re in the same class!” Yuuri turns around to see Phichit Chulanont.

 

“Phichit-san!”

 

“Phichit-san?” The Thai boy chuckles. “Just call me Phichit-kun! We’ll be living together from now on anyways!”

 

“Sure… Phichit-kun.” Yuuri blushes. He’s happy that someone he knows will be his new roommate.

 

_I can’t believe that I made it into this school… For the next year, I’m going to study and hope to be a composer! For Nike-sama!_

 

“...hey! Principal Feltsman’s entrance ceremony speech is starting!” Yuuri’s gaze flicks back to the stage in front of him.

 

“Good morning everyone! And welcome to Saotome Academy…...”

 

* * *

 

 

"...In other words, this school is probably one of the top idol-composer school in the world.” Phichit explains as they settle down in their new classroom.

 

Yuuri opens his mouth to reply but spots a familiar face approaching them.

 

“Oh my god, it’s you!” Yuuri turns to look at the owner of the voice. It was the same boy with blonde and red dyed hair who helped Yuuri enter the entrance exams.

 

“YES! We’re in the same class!” The boy jumps around ecstatically.

 

“Thanks for helping me on the day of the entrance exam!” Yuuri thanks the petite boy again.

 

Phichit smirks as he leans over to Yuuri. “So, this is Lifesaver A?” He snaps a picture of the petite boy. “A-A???” Yuuri stammers.

 

The petite boy simply smiles. “I’m Minami Kenjiro! Nice to meet you again!” He holds out his hand for Yuuri.

 

“I’m Phichit Chulanont! Nice to meet you!” Phichit jumps out to greet the surprised boy who retreats his hand back slightly.

 

“I’m Katsuki Yuuri.” Yuuri smiles but does not take Minami’s hand.

 

Suddenly, the classroom door slams open.

 

A tall and tanned student marches in. His bright grin immediately captures the eyes and hearts of every student in the classroom. “JJ IS-” He stops in the middle of his announcement as he lays his eyes on Yuuri.

 

Not wanting the attention, Yuuri shrinks into his uniform.

 

The tanned student marches right in front of Yuuri. Twenty-something other eyes follow him.

 

Yuuri shrinks even further into his uniform.

 

“IT’S-

 

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around Yuuri and whisk him away from the crowd.

 

“-JJ STYLE!” The tanned student booms while making a strange hand gesture that spells out the letters “JJ”.

 

Majority of the students start cheering.

 

“That was close.” The arms around Yuuri loosen. Yuuri turns around to see a pale teenager, slightly shorter than him, wearing a blank expression. “Ah… Th-Thank you…” Yuuri blushes as he remembers the pale teenager’s arms around him.

 

“No need to thank me.” The teen says blankly.

 

“Woah woah woah… What’s happening here?” Yuuri turns around to see the tanned student still in the middle of the crowd. Phichit already has his phone out ready for video recording.

 

Yuuri suspects he’s taken at least 20 photos already.

 

“I AM JEAN-JACQUES LEROY! PEOPLE CALL ME KING JJ!” The tanned student announces loudly. The class cheers.

 

Once again, JJ walks up to Yuuri. “...May I ask for your name?” JJ looks at Yuuri, flashing the flashiest smile he’s seen all day.

 

“I’m Katsuki Yuuri. Nice to meet you.” Yuuri nods back at JJ. He turns his head at the pale teenager, who still has a blank expression on his face.

 

The teen turns away. “I’m Seung-Gil Lee.”

 

“I’m Katsuki Yuuri.” Yuuri smiles at Seung-Gil.

 

Minami suddenly jumps in front of Yuuri. “Hi JJ!” He smiles almost as brightly as JJ. “Hello Minami.”

 

“Hi Seung-Gil. Can I call you Seung-Seung?” Minami giggles.

 

“That’s a cute nickname.” Phichit giggles as well and snaps a picture of Seung-Gil. Probably to remember all of Yuuri’s ‘suitors’.

 

“Whatever.” Seung-Gil walks away and takes a seat at his desk as Phichit and Minami and JJ continue with their chatter.

 

Not wanting to participate either, Yuuri simply observes the conversation from his desk.

 

“Can I call you chu-chu?” “That’s cute!" “Call me King JJ!”

 

Yuuri hears a snap of fingers. The curtains go down and the lights dim out.

 

“Okay okay! Everyone please take a seat!” The teacher calls out.

 

Phichit, Minami and JJ quickly sit down.

 

“Hello everyone! I’m in charge of A-class here! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” The teacher says cheerfully. Yuuri could hear several gasps and murmurs across the classroom.

 

“Okukawa Minako-san! She was one of the most popular idols in the 90s.” Phichit exclaims beside Yuuri.

 

Yuuri just stares, his mouth hanging open.

 

“Congratulations! You are the top 0.5% who passed the exam! So welcome to Saotome Academy!” Minako-sensei explains. “As you already know, Saotome Academy is a vocational school dedicated to idols and composers who write songs for them.

 

“Our facilities and environment are also at top-quality! Every teacher at our school is a working idol or a famous composer.”

 

“Amazing!” Minami gapes in awe.

 

“If you distinguish yourself, you might just be in for a major debut!” The class cheers.

 

Minako-sensei spins around, grinning and holding up a banner that says ‘Saotome Academy’. “So with that, I hope you enjoy your time at Saotome Academy!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ahhh this place is huge! There’s so much to take in!” Phichit is busy snapping pictures of the statues around the school, the chandelier above them, and even the students they pass by.

 

“That’s what they said about the Titanic.” Yuuri chuckles.

 

“So, what are you gonna eat?” Phichit asks.

 

Yuuri looks at the food menu displayed on the screen above their heads. “I hope there’s Katsudon here…” Yuuri half-mumbles to himself.

 

“I’m getting a hamburger!” Phichit skips to the cashier in excitement.

 

Yuuri quickly takes out his lunch card from his pocket and hurries after him. “Wait… You have to pay with this card-

 

He trips.

 

_Oh no._

 

The card slips out of his hand.

 

It falls onto the-

 

Another student catches the card. “Watch where you’re fucking going!”

 

Yuuri does not know how to respond to an insult like that.

 

The student looks up, his golden bangs covering the left side of his face, but Yuuri could still clearly see the piercing glare in his emerald green eyes. He stands up and drops the card in Yuuri’s hands. “Tch. Here you go, fatso.”

 

“Thank you for picking up my card.” Yuuri thanks him, even though the student just insulted him again.

 

“Careful there, kitten.” A deep and smooth voice reaches Yuuri’s ears.

 

“KITTEN? I’m a TIGER.” The smaller student turns around and grits his teeth.

 

“I’ve had my eye on him first.” Yuuri recognises the owner of the deep voice as the other examinee who helped him on the day of the entrance exam.

 

“CHRIS! I AM NOT A KITTEN! MY NAME IS YURI PLISETSKY!”

 

“Um… Thank you for helping me on the day of the entrance exam!” Yuuri calls out awkwardly.

 

“Ah, it must be fate to meet you again.” Chris winks back.

 

Yuri Plisetsky makes a vomiting sound.

 

“Your sex appeal is flooding as always, Giacometti.”

 

Yuuri, Chris and Yuri Plisetsky turn around to see Seung-Gil standing a few metres away from them.

 

“Oh hello Seung-Gil. You’re as stiff as always too.” Chris makes his way over to Seung-Gil. Seung-Gil remains his cold and emotionless expression.

 

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!” Phichit’s voice overwhelms all four of them. He pauses his video-recording and jumps to Yuuri’s side. “LIFESAVER B WAS CHRISTOPHE GIACOMETTI?”

 

“Uh… Yes?” Yuuri cocks his head in confusion.

 

“YOU DON’T KNOW HIM? He’s practically famous all over the internet!” Phichit launches into one of his rambles again. “He’s the son of the Giacometti Financial Group! He’s-

 

“Ehhhh?!” Yuuri gasps. He turns back to Chris.

 

“I thought someone as talented as you would be in S class instead of A class.” Chris leans over Seung-Gil and almost breathes in his ear. “You know what? I can _teach_ you. If you want.”

 

“I’ll use my ability to turn things around.” Seung-Gil responds blankly to the ’flirting’.

 

“S-class?” Yuuri asks Phichit.

 

“It’s the elite class in our year. It’s composed of the very top students from the entrance exam.” Phichit explains.

 

“That’s amazing…” Yuuri hopes he’ll be able to work with the elite class someday.

 

“Well, whatever. It’s quite hard being a composer in this school with so many hot and sexy idol guys around, you know?” Phichit smirks at him.

 

“Phichit-kun!”

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m so tired….. I’m going to sleep….” Phichit flops on his bed in their shared room. They haven’t unpacked all their belongings yet.

 

Yuuri pins up his poster on the wall. His poster of the idol Nike Nikiforov.

 

_Nike-sama… I’ve done it! I’ve made it into Saotome Academy!_

 

“I’ll work hard so I can compose a song for you someday!” He says out loud as he clenches his fists with determination.

 

“Ooooooh Yuuri….” Phichit teases, “Why are you so into that Nike guy? Do you have a crush on him? You know he’s popular with both men and women right?”

 

“Nike-sama...he never fails to surprise me… His songs are wonderful…” Yuuri begins, “I had poor health as a child, so I lived with my parents in the countryside for almost my whole life.

 

“But when I returned to the city, I couldn’t get used to it.

 

_Go to hell!_

 

“All the people… all the noises were so suffocating.

 

 _Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell!Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell!_ _Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell!Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell!_ _Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell!Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell!_

 

“I was on the verge of fainting.

 

_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_

 

“But suddenly I heard his voice.

 

_Stay close to me_

_Don’t go_

_I’m afraid of losing you_

 

“And when I looked up to this sky, there he was.

 

_Your hands, your legs_

_My hands, my legs_

_The heartbeats_

_Are fusing together_

 

“It was nothing like anything I’d experienced before, but it took hold of something deep in my heart.

 

_Let’s leave together Now I’m ready_

 

“It was such a moving song.”

 

“Certainly his debut was something.” Phichit agrees.

 

“I didn’t know his name at the time… But I thought that I wanted to make music like that.”

 

Phichit is completely silent.

 

“I want to make a song he can sing someday.” Yuuri finishes.

 

They sit silently for about a minute.

 

“That’s great, Yuuri!” Phichit suddenly jumps up and squeezes Yuuri, startling him. “T-Thanks.” Yuuri replies.

 

Phichit’s expression softens. “It’s great that you have such a tight hold on a goal to believe in.”

 

Yuuri smiles genuinely back at him.

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re starting classes tomorrow and I haven’t unpacked at all!” Phichit sighs. “Yuuri, are you thirsty? I’ll buy us something to drink.”

 

“Sure, thanks.” Yuuri replies as he sets up his books on his desk. Phichit exits the room.

 

A slight purring sound behind Yuuri catches his attention.

 

A black cat with green eyes is sitting on his bed.

 

“Where did you come from?” He smiles at the cat and reaches out a hand to touch it.

 

The cat grabs his towel and bolts to the balcony. “No!” Yuuri chases after the cat.

 

“Hey, come back here!” The cat leaps off the balcony. He quickly rushes down the dorm stairs and runs after it.

 

The cat runs along a stone path and disappears after a sharp turn.

 

“Where did it go?” Yuuri looks around frantically.

 

He looks down to see his towel lying in the grass. “Thank goodness… I thought I lost it.”

 

He looks up again when he hears a rustle through the trees. _Is it the cat?_

 

He gasps when he sees who it is.

 

Tall, muscular, silver hair, blue eyes. It was none other than his beloved idol Nike Nikiforov.

 

_Nike-sama… Why is he here?_

 

“Um…” Yuuri edges closer to his idol.

 

“Um…” Hearing a foreign voice, the idol quickly whips his head around to face Yuuri.

 

“I-I’m a fan of you, Nike-sama!” Yuuri blurts out.

 

Silence.

 

The man breaks into a gentle smile, but Yuuri could still see the pain in his eyes. “I’m sorry, but I’m not Nike Nikiforov.”


	2. Minami's Boogie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language so I apologise if the writing is poor.

_ “I’m sorry, but I’m not Nike Nikiforov.” _

 

Yuuri just stands there and stares.

 

_ What could this mean? I’m sure the man standing before me is Nike-sama… _

 

“My name is Victor Nikiforov.”

 

* * *

 

“YUUUUUURIIIIIII!” Phichit jumps up from his bed as Yuuri returns to their dorm room. “I was worried when you disappeared!”

 

“Sorry… A cat had my towel in its mouth...” Yuuri mumbles, still not over what happened with ‘Nike-sama’.

 

“What’s wrong?” Phichit asks.  _ Was I that obvious? _ Yuuri thought.

 

“When I chased after the cat, I ran into…” Yuuri raises his head to look at Phichit. “...Nike-sama.”

 

“EH? YUURI! DID YOU TAKE PICTURES?”

 

“Ah-but it wasn’t him though...it was someone else.”

 

* * *

 

_ “My name is Victor Nikiforov.” _

 

“But you’re Nike-sama aren’t you? You’ve got to be the same person!” Yuuri doesn’t believe that the man in front of him isn’t his idol.

 

“You’re wrong.” A gruff voice sounded out of nowhere. An old man steps out from behind the trees.

 

“P-Principal Felts-m-man!” Yuuri stammers. During the opening ceremony, Principal Yakov Feltsman had given him the impression that he was an overly strict and somewhat scary person. Interacting with him has strengthened the impression even more. 

 

“He is the idol Nike Nikiforov’s twin brother, Victor Nikiforov.” Principal Feltsman grunts, sounding like he is tired of Yuuri already after interacting with him for only 20 seconds.

 

“But they have the same voice and pitch!” Yuuri is still confused by the principal. 

 

“They are identical twins, so naturally they would sound similar.”

 

“Oh… Okay.” Yuuri still has his doubts, but he ultimately decides not to press too much as it may be a private matter between the principal and his beloved idol Nike and his twin brother.

 

* * *

 

“So that’s how it is.” Phichit nods thoughtfully, trying to hide a playful smirk beneath his serious face.

 

But Yuuri sees through his friend’s facade. “What?”

 

“That could be your chance right? You’d finally be able to meet your Nike-sama if you get close to his twin brother!” 

 

Yuuri stares at Phichit.  “...no. I won’t do that.”

 

“Just kidding. Knew you wouldn’t.” Phichit stuck his tongue out. “You’re not the type to do that anyways.”

 

“...No.” Yuuri hung his head down.

 

They sit in silence, the somber atmosphere weighing down on the two roommates like the bitter feeling lingering in Yuuri’s heart.

 

Phichit suddenly stands up from his chair and pokes Yuuri’s forehead with his index finger. 

 

“Huh? Phichit-kun?”

 

“Cheer up! We’ve got classes tomorrow, so let’s do our best okay?” Phichit grins.

 

Even though his heart is still weighing down on him, Yuuri knows that his friend is trying to make him feel better, so he nods and smiles back at Phichit.

 

He does feel better. A bit.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Yuuri and Phichit walk into class with their materials ready in front of them. A few seconds later, Okukawa Minako walks gracefully into the classroom.

 

“Good morning!” Minako-sensei begins, “Everyone here has survived the fierce entrance examination battle... but the real battle begins today!” 

 

The class stares cluelessly at their teacher.

 

“People in the idol course, please raise their hands!”

 

Yuuri looks around the room to see Phichit, Minami, Seung-Gil and JJ with their arms raised up high.

 

“Okay… What about people in the composer course?”

 

Yuuri half-raises his hand. There aren’t many composer students in the A class, so he doesn’t want to stand out too much.

 

“I see. So we’ve got kids who are aiming to be idols and kids who aim to compose for idols. Great!” Minako-sensei claps her hands, “You’ll be studying together in order to acquaint yourselves with each other. It’s important to form a relationship between idols and composers to create the perfect song for the both of you.”

 

Yuuri nods, feeling a bit scared. It is logical that he has to form relationships in order to write songs, but he’s never had many friends in his life, nor is he an expert at socialising.

 

“But at the end of the first term, the idol course students and the composition students will have to pair up!”

 

The classroom erupts into chaos. 

 

“Pair up?”

“Do we get to choose?”

“If we get assigned I hope I don’t end up with…”

 

* * *

 

“And your partner… won’t necessarily have to come from the same class as you. You’re free to find a partner from A class, B class or whatever class you like.” Celestino, the teacher of S class explains.

 

Yuri Plisetsky nods, eyes filled with determination.

 

“Your graduation audition will be performed in that pairing… And a road to a major debut will be opened for this victorious pair!”

 

Victor whistles. Next to him, Chris hums approvingly.

 

“Until the official pairs are decided, at the end of the first term...get to know a lot of people and search for your perfect partner!”

 

* * *

 

“And one more thing… this is a  _ very _ important rule.” Minako-sensei says.

 

Yuuri subconsciously leans forward to listen carefully to this ‘very important rule’.  

 

“And that rule is….

 

“ROMANCE IS ABSOLUTELY FORBIDDEN!

 

“Dating between anyone is forbidden! Anyone who breaks this rule will be expelled immediately without any exceptions! That is the academy’s rule!”

 

_ Romance? Dating? _ Yuuri stares in confusement.  _ Why though? _

 

“...Now let’s check everyone’s capabilities by having a recording contest!” Minako-sensei returns to her usual bubbly self.

 

“There it is!” “Do I have to sing too?” Yuuri hears several murmurs across the classroom.

 

“I’m going to pair you up for this one time only. The idol course kids will write the lyrics, and the composer course kids will write the music. So... for this occasion I randomly drew lots to decide on the pairs!” Minako-sensei starts sticking sheets of papers on the blackboard. Yuuri sees Phichit Chulanont, Jean-Jacques Leroy and several other familiar names flash before his eyes.

 

“I can’t believe it I’m partnered with her!”

“Oh no...Why him…”

“I’m so happy we’re together!”

 

“Ara, in showbiz, luck is also an important part of your ability!” Minako-sensei winks at them.

 

“I’m with…”

 

Yuuri scanned through the few pieces of paper stuck on the blackboard. His eyes arrived at the 5th row of partners:

 

**Lyrics: Minami Kenjiro**

**Music: Katsuki Yuuri**

 

_ Minami-kun?! _ Yuuri looks to his right to see Minami Kenjiro standing up with both hands on his desk.

 

“YAY! All right! I’m paired up with Yuuri-kun! I’m looking forward to it! Let’s do our best!” Minami leans forward, grinning.

 

“I-I’m looking forward to it too.” Yuuri leans backwards and stutters. He feels uncomfortable already even if someone is only 20 centimetres away from his face.

 

“Okay, sit down sit down!” Minako-sensei attempts to quiet down the class. “You can talk about it later. We have more important things to do now.

 

“As a reference point, let’s listen to the best tune from last year. This will help you with your inspiration on your composition. Accompanying on piano will be…. Hmmm…” She scans the room for potential performers. “Katsuki Yuuri-kun!”

 

“Eh?! Me?!”  _ I always get picked when I don’t want to! _

 

Yuuri reluctantly sits down at the piano. He can feel Phicht, Minami, Seung-Gil, JJ and all of his other classmates staring at him.  _ They’re  _ all _ staring at me. Staring at  _ me _. _

 

“Please start from letter A, after the 16th bar of the intro cut. All you have to do is just play the melody.” 

 

Yuuri feels his whole body freeze up.  _ No calm down. Calm down. Not now. Please just calm down.  _ He thinks to himself.

 

“What’s wrong? Would you like to play from a chord sheet instead?” Minako-sensei asks sympathetically.

 

“Maybe he doesn’t know how to read the sheet music?” “Why though?”

 

_ No! That’s not it! I’m not like that…  _ Yuuri feels his nails digging into palms. He grips his hands harder even though he’s sure it would leave marks when he let go. It doesn’t matter, the pain keeps him conscious. It would keep him calm.

 

“Does he even know how to play the piano?”

 

**_Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell!_ **

 

Yuuri shakes his head to block out the noise. He stands up.

 

“I can read music! I-I can play the piano too! My parents taught me when I was little!” He tries to argue back, but is unsuccessful.

 

“Parents? So he didn’t learn it from a professional?”

 

**_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_ **

 

“Then how did he get in this school? Perhaps through a connection?”

 

**_Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell!Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell!  Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell!Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell!  Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell! Go to hell!_ **

 

“Ew, he doesn’t deserve to be here.”

 

**_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_ **

 

Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut.  _ No… Stop… Please stop…. _

 

“Yuuri-kun! Don’t listen to them!” Yuuri’s eyes snap open and all the noise clears from his head when he hears Minami’s voice.

 

“Minami-kun…” 

 

“You don’t have to listen to anyone.” Minami says.

 

“You’re the one who’s in trouble Minami-kun, since you’re paired up with him…” An unnamed classmate that Yuuri doesn’t know calls out to Minami.

 

_ That’s right… I can’t even perform something so simple… I’ll only drag down Minami-kun... _

 

“Don’t be so mean!” Yuuri hears Minami shout back at the classmate, but his mind is only occupied with one sentence:

 

_ I can’t do it. _

 

* * *

 

Yuuri sits on a bench alone by the lake.

 

Rain falls on the surface of the water. Yuuri feels the tiny droplets on his uniform jacket, but it doesn’t matter anymore. He feels his wet trousers and clothes pressing tightly to his skin.

 

_ I can’t do it. I can’t compose a song. _

 

Yuuri sees a shadow cast over his. He looks up. Someone is holding an umbrella above him, shielding him from the rain. 

 

“You’ll catch a cold, Yuuri-kun. Let’s sit somewhere else.” Minami says.

 

“Minami-kun.” Yuuri simply states.

 

Yuuri stands up from his bench and follows Minami’s lead to the pavilion near the lake.

 

_ He’s helped me again… Minami-kun is very kind. _ He stares at the smaller boy’s back as Minami tries to close his umbrella.

 

“Look, it’ll be okay.”  Minami turns around after he closes his umbrella.

 

Yuuri just stares.

 

“I’m the same as you. I’ve never written lyrics before myself as well!” He tries to lighten up the atmosphere.

 

Yuuri doesn’t respond, but hearing that reassures him slightly.

 

“You must’ve came here because you wanted to do something too, right?”

 

“...Yeah.”  _ Nike-sama. I want to write a song for Nike-sama. _

 

“In that case… You can’t give up!” Minami almost shouts at him.

 

“I always like to sing. Singing makes me happy when I sad. So I hope… When I make my debut, I hope that someone is encouraged by my songs.

 

“I’ll try my best to write one verse of lyrics by tomorrow! Don’t give up, Yuuri-kun! You can do it too!”

 

“...Okay.” Although Yuuri is still nervous, he decides that he won’t let Minami down anymore.

 

“Great!” Minami gives him a thumbs up. Yuuri smiles slightly.

 

_ Minami-kun doesn’t even need to write a song to encourage someone. _

 

* * *

 

Yuuri sits in the library to study more on composing techniques.

 

_ I can’t let Minami-kun down… _

 

_ He’s been so kind to me, I don’t deserve it. I have to repay his kindness… _

 

“Looks like he’s doing okay now isn’t he?” JJ observes from afar. Seung-Gil nods.

 

* * *

 

Minami yawns and stretches his arms behind him. “Time to write lyrics!” He takes out his notepad and his pen, but stops right as he presses the tip of his pen onto the paper.

 

“But what should I write?”  _ A love song? A motivational song? A breakup song? _

 

“Hmm…” He ponders his options.  _ How do I even start writing? _

 

“Ahhh!” Minami collapses onto the bean bags beneath him. “I can’t think of anything! Shouldn’t it just come to me in a flash? Ahhhhh!” He rolls around on top of his pile of bean bags, feeling the grains beneath him adjust to his mass.

 

“SHUT UP!” He hears a loud rough voice near his ear. He turns to face the ceiling, only to see his roommate looking down at him with an angry expression on his face (which is his usual expression for 24 hours a day). 

 

“I can’t concentrate if it’s noisy.” Yuri says accusingly.

 

“Sorry sorry!” Minami rolls up into a sitting position. “You can be noisy if you want as well, Yurio-kun!” He suggests.

 

Yuri sighs. “That’s not the fucking point! I’m trying to tell you be quiet!” He snaps impatiently.

 

Minami is used to Yuri’s swearing and offensive language. “But I have to write lyrics…” He looks down. “That’s it! Yurio-kun, how do you write your lyrics?”

 

“Why do I have to tell you?” 

 

“Come on! Tell meeee!” 

 

“No. Fuck off.”

 

“Pleeeeeeaaaaase.” Minami grabs Yuri’s arm. Yuri swings around to throw the smaller boy off him, only to meet his large glimmering watery eyes.

 

“Please.” Minami whimpers, trying to make his ‘puppy-dog eyes’ even larger and shinier.

 

Yuri tries to hold his frown. He sighs. “...Fine. I’m gonna say this once.” 

 

“Yay!” Minami relaxes his eye muscles.

 

“First, decide on a theme for your song. Then you can freely associateawfawjeflnkjdsnfkjwenfkjanwekjfnakwjfenakjdnskjanfakjwenakjwenfkjwaefnakwjewafjaewjfoiwaejfoisdjfliojawejfjaweofjadiojlaojeofijawoigjhiuehjkewfkdljgoarefjsdalefj.” Yuri utters an entire sea of words in 1 minute.

 

“Wow that’s some high difficulty stuff.” Minami’s eyes are glazed. “I didn’t understand a single thing. Thanks anyway.”

 

He leaves the room to look for more potential people to help him.

 

* * *

 

“Hi JJ!” Minami beams as Jean-Jacques Leroy opens his room door.

 

“Hello Minami.” JJ grins back.

 

“Teach me how to write lyrics!” He jumps up, trying to reach to the same height as the tanned teenager.

 

“Writing lyrics?”

 

“Yup! How do you write your lyrics?”

 

JJ flicks his eyes to his left as if he’s thinking hard about something. “I’m the king, so the words naturally transmit into my head. All I have to do is remember them.” He comes to a conclusion and flashes his signature move.

 

“Thanks, that’s very helpful.” Minami blinks, “How about you, Seung-Seung?” He asks Seung-Gil.

 

“I’m not obligated to tell you that, aren’t I?” Seung-Gil turns his back on Minami and slams the door in his face.

 

Minami pouts. Only two other people left that can possibly help him.

 

* * *

 

“How to write lyrics?” Chris props his head up with one arm on his desk.

 

“I was wondering how you do it, Chris.” Minami smiles politely.

 

Chris rises from his desk with a soft groan. “So all the words that come out of my mouth are love songs…”

 

He grabs a champagne bottle standing erect nearby and pours the transparent liquid inside in a champagne glass on his desk.

 

Minami doesn’t smell any alcohol, so it’s probably just some kind of carbonated drink inside the bottle.

 

“...I whisper words of seduction…” Chris takes a sip from his champagne glass. He places it down and walks towards the dartboard stuck on the wall to his left. In his hand is a single dart.

 

“...And they never fail to hit my prey.” He throws the dart. It hits the green outer bull ring on the board. 

 

“Wow… so cool!” Minami gasps.

 

“Is that enough?” Chris smiles at Minami.

 

“I still don’t know what you mean.” Minami smiles back blankly. “Never mind then.”

 

He looks around, searching the dorm room for a certain silver haired teenager that could possibly help him.

 

“Victooorrrrr! You’re my last hope! You’re the twin brother of Nike Nikiforov aren’t you?! You must know how to write lyrics!” Minami wails as he rushes over to Victor’s desk.

 

“Um… let’s see…” Victor looks up from a song he’s been working on. “Have you decided what kind of song you’re writing? It might help to write something you’ve experienced before.”

 

“I don’t think anything major has happened in my life… I’ve never dated or anyone or gone through any heartbreak.” Minami shrugs. 

 

“Then… I don’t know!” Victor shrugs as well, his mouth turning into a heart shape. 

 

Sighing, Minami defeatedly goes back to his own room.

 

* * *

 

It’s almost 12. Phichit swears to himself that he’ll give his Tumblr dash one last scroll then he’ll go to sleep. Yuuri, on the other hand, still has his head buried in piles of books and papers on music composition.

 

_ Yuuri…  _ He knows that his friend is capable of composing and playing the piano, but Yuuri tends to get nervous in front of people, which results in him panicking or freezing up. 

 

“Hey are you alright? You’ve been studying all day.” He asks casually, hiding the fact that he’s actually more worried than he seems to be.

 

“Oh sorry.” Yuuri adjusts his glasses. “The more I think about it, the more I have no idea what type of song I should write.” He sighs.

 

“Well I’ve just been slapping lyrics off the top of my head. Don’t push yourself too hard.” Phichit tries to lessen his friend’s stress. 

 

He knows that Yuuri is aware of what he’s doing and he knows that Yuuri appreciates his concern for him.

 

But he also knows that Yuuri won’t stop until he reaches his goal.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri is still studying after Phichit goes to sleep. He takes a deep breath and looks up from his papers.  _ 12:30am.  _ The clock displays.

 

_ What am I doing? If I fail here I can’t write a song for Nike-sama. _

 

_ What should I do? _

 

He tries to remember a composition he made as a child.

 

_ “Yuuri. Happy birthday!” _ It was his birthday that day.

 

“Happy birthday Yuuri!” 

 

 _“Yuuri-kun! Happy birthday!”_ _Yuu-chan was there that time too..._

 

_ “Let me sing a song for you! It’s a song I made for you.” _

 

Yuuri sits up and looks at the open windows.

 

“Mom...Dad...Mari-nee...Yuu-chan…”  _ That’s right… I gave them a song. I wrote them a song. _

 

He walks outside of the dorm room to the edge of the lake where he last met ‘Nike-sama’.

 

He recalls all the events that happened the past two days at Saotome Academy.

 

_ “Are you okay?” _

 

_ “Nice to meet you again!” _

 

_ “You’ll catch a cold!” _

 

_ Minami-kun… The kind and cheerful Minami-kun… _

 

_ Somehow you remind me of a sunflower, full of life. _

 

_ Thank you for encouraging me. Thank you for being by my side when no one believed me. _

 

Yuuri starts humming a melody. A melody for Minami. A melody that only Minami can sing.

 

“That’s a really nice tune…” Someone says as he breathes out the last note.

 

Yuuri jumps, startled. “Minami-kun!”

 

“I’m so sorry for interrupting you!” Minami waves his hands apologetically, “That was really a nice tune! I really like it!”

 

“I was just humming to myself though…”

 

“No! That was great composing! I’d love to sing that!” Minami exclaims.

 

“You’re satisfied with that?”

 

“I’m satisfied with that! I came out here because I couldn’t think of any lyrics, but thanks to you I’ve come up with something! Let’s see...” Minami taps his chin thoughtfully.

 

**_“The sunrise is somewhere out in the distance….”_ **

 

“That’s a nice start to the chorus!”

 

“Thanks, Yuuri-kun.” Minami’s face softens into a gentle smile. “Let’s... continue with this together?”

 

“Okay.” Yuuri smiles back.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri and Minami work together every day at lunch and after classes to complete their song. It takes 3 days for them to finish.

 

_ Yuuri-kun.. I finally have the courage to put all my feelings for you into these lyrics…  _ Minami thinks as he takes a deep breath into the microphone before he sings the first line.

 

**_Every brick on the road we walk past_ **

**_The pain of loneliness will never last_ **

 

_ “Ouch!” Minami cuts his finger on the music score sheets. “Paper cuts are nasty.” _

 

_ “Ah wait, I have bandages.” Yuuri quickly reaches his hands into his pockets for bandages. “Give me your hand.” _

 

_ Yuuri is unaware that Minami was blushing the entire time he helped him bandage his finger. _

 

**_Every step on the road from afar_ **

**_Your shaking feet will never last_ **

 

_ “Sing with me, Yuuri-kun!” _

_ “Well I’m not really good at it…” _

_ “Your voice sounds great when I heard you humming before! Just sing with me for fun!” _

 

**_Your voice shines in like the sunlight_ **

**_We can fly across the green hills_ **

**_If reality is blinding you_ **

**_I can pull down the curtains so we can get through_ **

 

_ Yuuri-kun… You don’t have to feel insecure. You don’t have to feel alone. As long as we walk on together we’ll be fine. I’ll always support you.  _

 

Minami takes another breath and relaxes himself as the chorus approaches.

 

**_The sunrise is somewhere out in the distance_ **

**_If we run and scream at the top of our lungs_ **

**_We can reach out amongst the million stars_ **

**_We can smile as we walk on this road from afar._ **

 

Minako-sensei and Celestino clap when the instrumental ends. “Very nice job.” Celestino compliments the duo.

 

“You did it, Minami-kun.” Yuuri smiles warmly. Minami can’t help but blush. “Thank you! Yuuri-kun! I couldn’t have done it without you!” 

 

* * *

 

Victor Nikiforov glances once more at the broadcast of Minami Kenjiro’s original song.

 

_ So he’s finally able to write lyrics... _

 

He looks at the name of the composer of the song.

 

_ Katsuki Yuuri?  _

 

_ Interesting _ . He thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minami's lyrics were hastily written by me (no, you can't sing it with Minami's Boogie), and I switched up the roommate thing a bit because I can't see Victor living with anyone except Chris. 
> 
> I really want to add in the other skaters later on.


	3. Almavivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's anxiety strikes once again. Victor needs inspiration. It's Seung-Gil's focus ep this time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated so much because of episode 11. I'm sorry.

_ Today they’re finally posting the results of the recording contest! _

 

His eyes roll down the scoreboard, scanning every row until he gets to:

 

**Katsuki Yuuri   87**

 

_ 87 points… That’s... _

 

“YESSS YUURI! WE BOTH PASSED!” Phichit suddenly knocks Yuuri off his feet with a flying tackle. Yuuri almost sprains his ankle to twist his leg in order to (barely) keep them both upright.

 

“THAT’S GREAT!” Yuuri responds happily. He wraps his arms around Phichit’s back, returning his friend’s embrace.  _ I passed the test! _

 

He notices Chris, JJ, and a few other students begin to stare at the both of them.  _ Oops. Were we too loud? _ He quickly lets go of the hug, but his smile still doesn’t fade from his face.

 

“Yuuri-kun!” Minami practically bounces into the grand hall, his eyes glittering like sunlight, drawing everyone’s attention to him.

 

“Minami-kun!” Yuuri calls back as the boy stops in front of him.

 

“We did it! We did it, didn’t we?” Minami waves his arms cheerfully.

 

Yuuri laughs. Minami’s smile was infectious. “It’s all thanks to you Minami-kun!”

 

“What are you talking about? Your song was wonderful!” The petite boy beams. His expression suddenly drops into a more shyer and more timid look. “U-um… Can I have a hug?” He opens his arms out hesitantly.

 

“Sure!” Yuuri hugs the smaller boy. He hears the sound of a camera shutter. Phichit must be taking pictures of them from behind.

 

“Hihi everyone! For those who didn’t pass, you’ll retake the test next week!” Minako, who was standing next to the scoreboard at the front of the hall, announced.

 

“This time, take the bull by horns and do everything you can to pass.” Celestino adds. 

 

The two teachers are about to turn away and leave the hall, but Minako gasps, as if she suddenly remembers something she forgot previously. “Ah, one last thing. Kids in the idol course, pick up your training materials at the office, okay?” She waves goodbye to the students crowded around the hall and exits, Celestino following closely behind her.

 

Smiling, Yuuri glances at the scoreboards one last time before leaving the hall.  _ I still don’t have any confidence in myself, but I feel like I can do this somehow… _

 

* * *

 

Christophe Giacometti walks up to Victor Nikiforov, his body oozing ounces of sex appeal, causing nearby students to sweat and blush profusely as they were standing next to the two most attractive guys in the school. 

 

“Victor, looks like you aren’t doing very well this time. What happened?” His deep voice rumbles.

 

“I could say the same for you, Chris.” Victor smirks. Chris is about to press further, but they were interrupted by someone else. 

 

“Vitya. Come with me.” 

 

“Oh, hi! Yakov!” Victor waves at the Principal cheerily as he bounces over to him. “See you later Chris!” He says goodbye to his roommate.

 

Victor follows the Principal around the twisting labyrinth of hallways and doors, until they reach a secluded place.

 

“Are you dissatisfied with your low score?” Principal Feltsman asks, after they walked for a minute in silence.

 

Victor doesn’t respond. He knows what Yakov is going to say.

 

“Sure, you sang the score perfectly, you sang every single note accurately, but what you lacked was the most important thing… Passion.”

 

Victor knows very well that he’s lacking something. He’s searched everywhere, he’s tried different genres, different themes, different techniques. But he just never seems to find the right inspiration for his songs these days.

 

“I know.” He says so quietly that it comes out as a whisper. He stops in his tracks.

 

Yakov, noticing that his student wasn’t walking with him, turns around to speak. “Even your twin brother Nike did better at it than you…. At this rate you’ll lose your space in the S class.” He warns.

 

Victor still doesn’t say anything. _ I can’t do anything if I don’t find my inspiration. _

 

“Hmph.” Yakov grunts disapprovingly as he walks further away from Victor each step until he disappears behind a door at the end of the hall.

 

Victor stays still for another 10 seconds before looking up solemnly and walking back to his room. He needs time. He needs some rest. 

 

But he needs inspiration the most.

 

Right as he’s about to turn around a corner, a student suddenly rushes out, crashing into Victor. Victor is knocked backwards, but regains his balance easily. The student, however, falls down on the cold stone pavement beneath. Victor takes a good look at the familiar face in front of him. 

 

_ Katsuki Yuuri. _ The student who composed Minami Kenjiro’s song. The same student who thought he was Nike Nikiforov on the first day of school.

 

* * *

 

_ Nike sa-Victor Nikiforov! _ Yuuri lets out a little squeak when he sees who he’s bumped into. He clamps a hand over his mouth. 

 

_ Oh god oh god oh god.  _ “I’m sorry for what happened last time…” He quickly bows to the Russian student in apology.

 

_ Even though I know he’s the twin brother, I can’t help but see him as Nike-sama…  _ He thinks as he looks up to the person in front of him. Tall, thin silver hair with bangs covering his left eye, gentle and kind blue eyes. Definitely a spitting image of Nike Nikiforov.

 

“What’s the point of apologising now?” Victor smiles brightly. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“T-Thanks. I have to go to class now.” Yuuri runs past him before Victor has the chance to respond.

 

He doesn’t notice Victor staring at his back as he runs away.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri walks into the classroom. The class is staring at him. 

 

He wonders why. 

 

He’s about to turn to his left in order to get to his seat, but he sees some familiar words written in white chalk out of the corner of his eye.

 

The board.

 

_ Oh. _

 

He stops moving.

 

“I’m glad you passed too, Phichit!” Minami walks in soon after Yuuri, chatting happily with Yuuri’s roommate. Both of them are carrying cardboard boxes filled with the materials idol course students need.

 

“You’re telling me!” Phichit laughs, but stops when he sees Yuuri.

 

Yuuri is still frozen, looking at the board.

 

“W-what’s this?!” Minami face is a mix of surprise, bewilderment and anger.

 

The board read:

 

**Suspicious connections! Katsuki Yuuri can’t even read music! The truth behind his ability: Favouritism?**

 

“This kind of thing is no good!” Minami and Phichit both hurry over to the board, grabbing a blackboard eraser and rubbing off all the white chalk powder before any more people see it.

 

Yuuri whips his head around at the class, eyeing for any suspects for the crime, but unfortunately he finds no guilt in any of his classmates’ faces.  _ But it’s not true! I haven’t… _ Yuuri tries to explain himself, but no sound comes out of his mouth.

 

“Good morning!” Minako sensei walks in after Phichit and Minami rub off all the writings on the board. “Take your seats!”

 

“Don’t let it get to you, Yuuri-kun.” Minami whispers to him as he walks past.

 

Yuuri feels his eyes blur. He doesn’t know if it’s because of tears, dizziness, bad eyesight or all of above.

 

“Let’s go.” Phichit puts an arm around his shoulder, guiding Yuuri to his seat before sitting down on the seat beside him.

 

Minako-sensei starts speaking. “Today I’ll be giving you your next song as your homework. I’ll give students who didn’t do well before a second chance!”

 

Yuuri props his head up against his desk and starts to daydream. He thinks about composing,  about Nike-sama, and… unnecessary things he shouldn’t think of.

 

“...yuuri-kun? Yuuri kun!!!” Yuuri regains focus when his name was called multiple times. He snaps his head towards the owner of the voice. “Here you go.” Minako sensei hands him a stack of music sheets.

 

“Ah. Yes.”  _ I’ll have to play again. _

 

“That guy again?” 

“He couldn’t play last time too. Can he even play the piano?”

“I can’t see it. Fishy.”

 

“Guys, Yuuri-kun, don’t-

 

“Everyone please be quiet!” Phichit slams his hands on his desk. Yuuri can tell from the tone of his voice that he’s completely serious and very,  _ very _ angry. 

 

This is the first time Yuuri’s seen Phichit feeling angry over something.

 

“Phichit-kun! Please refrain from speaking, okay?” Minako-sensei warns his friend. Yuuri wonders what Minako-sensei is thinking. The teacher’s expression does not betray any emotion, except for the slight hint of encouragement for Yuuri to play the piece assigned to him.  _ Maybe she secretly thinks that I don’t deserve to be in this school…  _

 

_ What if I get expelled?  _ Yuuri thinks of the worse possible scenario that could happen.

 

“Maybe he won’t be able to play again after last time...”

“That won’t surprise me.”

“What’s wrong? What’s he doing?”

“I guess he really can’t play!”

 

_ Shut up! I can play! _ Yuuri glares at the music sheets already propped up on the piano. The piece probably isn’t that difficult, but all the notes are just a blur to him.

 

Again, he can’t tell whether the blur is from his tears, his dizziness or his bad eyesight.

 

“Then how’d he manage the recording test?” Yuuri’s ears catch the new insults his classmates throw at him.

 

“That song?”

 

_ Me and Minami-kun’s song...  _

 

“Maybe someone made it for him!” Yuuri’s eyes widen. How can someone assume that about him? He made it for Minami-kun and Minami-kun only, who was nothing but kind to him since the day they met at the entrance exam.

 

_ Someone… Someone! _ Yuuri covers his ears.

 

It breaks. All his bottled up emotions rush out like water being held off by the fragile barrier of his heart.

 

He runs out of the classroom.

 

“Wait! Yuuri! Wait!” Phichit stands up from his seat and runs after him. He stops at the classroom door, watching Yuuri sprint down the hall in tears.

 

“Yuuri…”

 

* * *

 

Minami chases after Minako as she exits the class. “Minako-sensei!” He catches up with the teacher.

 

“Yes?” She whips around, her long brown hair swishing behind her before settling on her shoulders.

 

“There are a lot of lies about... Yuuri-kun going around in class, so if you could... please warn everyone…” Minami huffs, trying to catch his breath while speaking urgently.

 

Minako’s face did not have any surprise written on it. “That’s impossible! This isn’t a normal school, you know that right? If you’re going to survive in this world you gotta bounce back no matter what you’re up against.” She smiles. “If you can’t do it, it’s all over. Understand? We’ll I’ve got to go to my next class...” She checks the watch on her wrist and walks away quickly, her pumps producing a clicking noise as they collide against the wooden planked floor.

 

“Wait! Sensei! Sensei!” Minami calls out to the teacher.

 

Minako doesn’t turn back.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri sits alone on a grassy slope, gazing out at the lake. It probably has been 30 minutes or even an hour since he ran out from the classroom. His tears have dried a long time ago. “What am I doing here?” He asks himself.

 

_ I came here to make music… _ He mentally responds.  _ For Nike-sama? _

 

He feels something soft brush against his back.

 

_ Meow.  _ It was the same black cat from that fateful night.

 

The cat licks Yuuri’s arm. _ Meow. _

 

“You’re consoling me?”

 

_ Meow.  _ The cat gives his arm two more licks, as if to say ‘yes’.

 

“Thank you…” Yuuri stifles a giggle. “I’ll get stronger… I’ll do my best, kitty!” He suddenly feels some strength return to his body after saying those words. Smiling even brighter, he reaches a hand towards the cat and strokes its fur.

 

The cat purrs happily.  _ Meow. _

 

“Oh, you’re hungry?” Yuuri cocks his head sideways, still smiling at the adorable creature currently rubbing against his arm. 

 

_ Meow.  _ Did the cat just nod or was he just imagining it?

 

“Okay wait here, I’ll go get you something.” He springs up from the grass.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri runs into the nearest convenience store and grabs the smallest and cheapest pack of cat food. As he walks away from the cashier, he feels a pair of eyes on him, and looks up to see a familiar black haired teenager staring. “Seung-Gil?” 

 

Seung-Gil nods, stepping closer to him. “Are you okay?”

 

Yuuri knows what he’s referring to. “Yeah… I guess.” He knows he’s not actually okay. He tries to block out all of his classmates’ words, but the words still pierce his skin like tiny needles. Plus his problem with the piano still hasn’t been resolved yet, so he’ll have to fake it in front of everyone that he’s okay.

 

“It’s tough isn’t it? Even if you’re told to not let it get to you, it’s impossible.” Seung-Gil summarises everything on Yuuri’s mind.

 

Yuuri unconsciously holds his breath. Someone understands him. Perhaps he could open his heart up to this person? Perhaps he could trust this person with his feelings? “Everyone came here because they’re good at it.” He says bitterly. “But I came here because I love music!” He almost shouts at Seung-Gil. A few drops of tears spill down his face as he stares at the other teenager with a pained expression.

 

Seung-Gil doesn’t respond, but surprise written all over his face.

 

“Excuse me, I have to go.” Yuuri sprints out the automatic doors of the convenience store, leaving Seung-Gil behind.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri sits down at a piano.  _ I have to practice…. _

 

He places his hands on the piano keys. He breathes.

 

_ In. Out. In. Out. _

 

He presses down on the keys, but his mind flashes back to the incident that happened today.

 

_ “I guess he really can’t play!” _

 

_ Huh? What? _

 

_ My fingers… won’t move... _

 

_ Why? _

 

The door suddenly slams open. “Yuuri! Where were you all this time! I was looking for you!” Phichit shouts worriedly.

 

“I’m sorry…” Yuuri smiles sheepishly, casually hiding his still-shaking hands behind his back.

 

Phichit looks at the piano then at Yuuri. “You were practicing?” His tone was softer now.

 

Yuuri keeps smiling, but he can’t help but let a tiny amount of sadness seep away from his expression.

 

Unfortunately Phichit sees it. “Yuuri…” His expression quickly falls. “You can’t let that bother you. I know it’s really hard for you, but you have to stay strong.” He places his left hand on Yuuri’s right shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

“I’m fine! I’m fine now.” Yuuri tilts his head up slightly and smiles, trying to give off a more confident feeling.

 

_ I’m fine.  _ He thinks to himself to make it sound more convincing. _ I’m fine I’m fine I’m fine. _

 

But deep inside, Yuuri thinks Phichit knows he’s not.

 

* * *

 

“Chris, where are you going?” Victor looks up from his newest song in progress as he sees Chris put on a jacket and shove his phone into his pocket, ready to leave the dorm room.

 

“Minami suggested that we could bake Yuuri a cake to make him feel better. His ideas are quite cute and creative.” Chris explains.

 

“Yuuri… Katsuki Yuuri?” Victor asks.

 

“That’s him.” 

 

“Wow Chris, why would you do that? That’s not like you.” Victor presses on. That boy is certainly quite an interesting person for his friends to take a liking to him.

 

Chris chuckles. “Hmm... that boy’s quite talented and passionate for music, but... he doesn’t seem to recognise these qualities in himself.” He says thoughtfully.

 

_ He doesn’t recognise them huh…  _ Victor presses his index finger to his lips.

 

They hear a few knocks on the door. “Oh, here they are.” Chris opens the door. “Oh hello Minami. Hello Yuri, I’m surprised to see you here. And hello Johnny-jack…?”

 

“We dragged him along!” JJ only flashes his signature smirk this time as his hands are full of Yuri Plisetsky. 

 

“LET ME FUCKING GO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DRAG ME ALONG LIKE THAT.”

 

JJ barely even budges from all the kicking and screaming. “Too bad, Yuri-chan. We all gotta support our dear classmate right?”

 

“THAT PIG IS NOT MY CLASSMATE! I’M IN S CLASS! I HAVE OTHER STUFF TO DO LET ME GO.” Yuri is not giving up anytime soon.

 

“Well, have fun.” Victor smiles as he watches Yuri get dragged off into whatever hell is waiting for him. He closes the door and returns to work.

 

* * *

 

The light filters through the curtains of the music room. It illuminates the white and black piano keys as Yuuri runs his hands over the keyboard to feel each bump and texture of the piano keys.

 

_ I’m going to try again. _ He tells himself, his words decisive and clear.

 

He takes a deep breath.  _ It’s okay… I’ve been playing piano since I was little. _

 

_ I can play. _ He places his fingers on the keys and prepares to press downwards.

 

He counts himself in. _ 1...2...3...4... 1...2...3... _

 

They freeze up again.

 

_ Why… Why won’t they move? _ Yuuri stares at his fingers with a horrified expression on his face. His hands weren’t injured and there were no physical problems with them. Then why couldn’t he play the piano? Would he not be able to play piano again?

 

“You don’t go to class, just to practice on your own?”

 

“Seung-Gil!” The stoic teenager ignores Yuuri’s exclaim and sits down on the piano chair beside him.

 

He pauses for a moment before speaking. “I was the same before too…”

 

“I was pressured by my parents to take piano exams because they wanted me to. I could only obey them because I didn’t have the courage or strength to stand against anyone. I had to play the same thing over and over again monotonously my performances didn’t even have any emotion in them. I didn’t want to play piano anymore. If I messed up I would be punished by my parents, so I was very afraid. I was so afraid my hands would shake and freeze up before a performance. I wish I had known the joy of creating music when I was little, or that wouldn’t have happened.“

 

“I was raised in the countryside because of poor health, but... it was a lot of fun.” Yuuri smiles nostalgically. He felt it would be unfair if Seung-Gil was the only one who told him about his childhood.

 

Seung Gil nods with understanding. He places one hand on the piano and plays. 

 

Yuuri watches as he presses the keys:

 

C - C - G - G - A - A - G

F - F - E - E - D - D - C

 

_ “This is the Twinkle Twinkle Little Star song you like, Yuuri.” _ Yuuri remembers his parents telling him about the song. He liked it as a child. He liked to play it on the piano as a child.

 

Seung-Gil glances at Yuuri and starts playing, as if to urge Yuuri to follow his movements.

 

Yuuri follows naturally.

 

C - C - G - G - A - A - G

F - F - E - E - D - D - C

 

“I played it!” 

 

He tried again, but his fingers freeze up instead.

 

“B-but I did it just now!” Yuuri was ready to fall back into despair once again.

 

Seung-Gil places his hand on Yuuri’s. “It’s okay. Remember what it was like. The feeling.”

 

Yuuri closes his eyes and reminisces his childhood in the countryside.  _ Back then I just did it for fun… When I played the piano I felt like I didn’t need anything else.  _ He remembers the warmth of his parents. His friends. Everyone back in the countryside.  _ I loved it so much… _

 

Seung-Gil lets go of Yuuri’s hand.

 

He plays. This time, he plays an accompaniment on his left hand and adds a layer of harmonies to capture the emotion he felt as a child. His passion for piano and music.

 

C - C - G - G - A - A - G

F - F - E - E - D - D - C

 

“I played… even though my hands were shaking so much before… I couldn’t control them…” Yuuri’s eyes are brimming with tears. Of joy. And of relief.

 

“Seung-Gil… Thank you so much!” He stands up, almost knocking Seung-Gil off the piano chair.

 

Seung-Gil looks up at the boy with glasses. The boy, eyes shining with determination to stand up once again after falling down. He can’t help but let his mouth twitch upwards slightly. “Before, I didn’t have a dream…”

 

“...but I wrote these lyrics after I met you.”

 

_ I want to convey to you all of my emotions. I want to convey to you the passion of music. _

 

Seung-Gil starts playing a tune.

 

_ My world was monochrome _

_ Black and white - that’s who I was _

_ But you showed me emotions _

_ And gave me colours I’ve never seen before _

 

_ It hit me like a wave  _

_ Engulf me in all of your tides _

_ Raising my hand into the night sky _

_ I found a new way to live on  _

_ One step at a time _

 

_ It hits you like a wave  _

_ Rolling onwards, you tell yourself lies _

_ To climb the mountains to distant skies _

_ I found a new day to live through because of you _

 

* * *

 

“Thank you for all of this, Seung Gil.” Yuuri bows to the smaller teenager who is gazing at the glittering reflections of the lake in front of them.

 

“I’m the one who should thank you.” Seung-Gil says simply, turning his head sideways to gaze at Yuuri’s small smile.

 

_ Back then I thought that music could only be produced well if I took care of the technical aspects, and if I used math and logic I’d be able to calculate the success of a song… But you showed me that music is made up of emotions. You showed me it’s something you can enjoy. _

 

_ Thank you for teaching me the magnificence of music… Katsuki Yuuri. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to make Chris come while singing next chapter.


	4. Intoxicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear Chris, you were a precious flower boy when you were a child. What happened to you later on?
> 
> WARNING: Chris really does come in this chapter.

“How was our dance?” JJ asks.

 

“The test is next week, I hope we can pass…” Phichit says while using a towel to wipe off the sweat on his forehead and neck.

 

“It was wonderful! I’m sure the test will turn out fine.” Yuuri comments politely, jumping up slightly to appear more enthusiastic. He knew nothing about dancing  _**(A/N: no, he can’t pole dance in this AU. However, he can sing ;)))))** _ , but he felt like he should try reassure them that everything will be fine. After all, nerves are able to affect anyone.

 

“Yay!” Minami cheers. “Thanks Yuuri!” The small boy jumps around happily, but is quickly interrupted by his pale-skinned classmate. “No. Your rhythm strays too far off the beat. You’ve still got a long way to go.” Seung-Gil criticises.

 

“Aww... we’ll have to practice more then…” Minami’s body droops.

 

Seung-Gil sighs, not wanting to see the little ball of sunshine feeling disappointed. “I guess you got the feeling right.” He attempts to console Minami.

 

“Chris~!” A high-pitched female voice squeals out. “Oh my god he’s so hot!”

 

“I think I’m going to have a nosebleed.” A boy who was standing near covers his nose and runs for the toilets.

 

The entire group deadpans.

 

“Hey guys,” Christophe Giacometti waves to them. “Wow Seung-Gil, since when were you so cozy around Yuuri?” 

 

“That’s none of your business.” Seung-Gil blinks at him without any expression.

 

Chris just smirks with a slight ‘hmph’ sound. He turns to the other black haired Asian boy next to Seung-Gil. “Yuuri…” He cooes, resting an arm on the Japanese boy’s shoulders, “Why didn’t you invite me?” 

 

Yuuri lets out a squeak in embarrassment over the physical contact. He shivers slightly as he feels Chris’ arm slight down to his back, his waist and  _ oh no _ , his-

 

“GIACOMETTI! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?” 

 

Chris’ hands leave Yuuri’s body as he walks a few step closer to the source of the noise.

 

Yuuri has never ever been more relieved about Yuri Plisetsky being in a bad mood.

 

“Why, hello Yuri. What brings you here?” Chris questions smoothly.

 

Yuri brushes off his flirtatious tone with a  _ tch _ sound. “Celestino said he was going to give you a harsh punishment if you don’t hand in your lyrics assignment. Hmph. That guy made me deliver this message or else he was going to lower my grades. How annoying.”

 

“Is that right?” Chris’ smile doesn't falter one bit.

 

Yuri’s growl vanishes from his face, replaced by a more serious and slightly worried expression. “What are you planning to do with it?” 

 

Chris doesn’t speak. He simply continues smiling.

 

“Mr Giacometti.” Celestino calls out to the group from the under-covered walkway.  _ Speak of the devil. _

 

“Hello, Mr Celestino.” Chris nods casually, still smiling.

 

“Oh you’re in huge trouble, Mr Giacometti.” Celestino frowns, meeting Chris’ gaze.

 

Chris attempts to use his blinding smile to dissolve the anger in the teacher’s expression. It usually works every time.

 

But Celestino’s face does not loosen up at all. He walks closer to the blonde teenager until they are an arm length apart. “I’m serious. Hand in your lyrics by the end of class tomorrow. Otherwise you’re out of this academy. Got it?” The teacher glares so intensely that even Yuuri, Phichit, JJ and Minami shrink slightly at the menacing aura. He whips around and stalks away, sparing one last glance at the blonde teenager.

 

Chris still stands there smiling, but his body is frozen, and his expression is devoid of any true emotion.

 

* * *

 

“Chris… I wonder what he’ll do.” Phichit casually scrolls through his Instagram feed, his chin propped up with his left elbow. A half eaten hamburger is laid out on wrapping paper in front of him.

 

“He got it coming for being such a slacker.” JJ mumbles, his mouth full of bread.

 

“I wonder if Victor knows about it. What will he do now that Chris is in trouble? Ahhh I can’t think about what will happen if Chris leaves!” Minami grabs a fistful of his own hair, shaking his head.

 

“He probably knows.” Seung-Gil says monotonously without thinking.

 

“Victor?”  _ It’s Nike-sama’s twin brother again. _

 

“Hah? YOU DIDN’T KNOW?” Phichit gasps while standing up, slamming his palms on the surface of the table, “Chris is Victor Nikiforov’s roommate!”

 

“O-oh. I really didn’t know that.” 

 

“They’ve been friends since the beginning of middle school apparently. In every singing competition they were in, Victor always gets first, and Chris always gets second. Their rivalry has continued until now. Perhaps Chris is tired of getting second and wants to quit.”

 

_ Wow, I didn’t know that Victor had great achievements like Nike-sama, _ Yuuri thinks.  _ Why hasn’t he debuted already then? _

 

Phichit sights dramatically. “Yuuri… are you sure you haven’t been living in the mountains?”

 

“Well technically I was.” Yuuri shoots back with a witty retort. Phichit pouts and turns back to his Instagram feed.

 

* * *

 

Victor hears his door open and slam shut, indicating that his roommate has returned. He turns his head towards his blonde friend who slides off his dress shoes with ease and gently drops the room key on his own desk. 

 

He opens his mouth to speak. “Are you ignoring what Mr Celestino said?” The question came out a few seconds later after a moment of hesitation.

 

“None of your business, Victor.” Chris responds immediately, “Are you worried about me?” He asks with a slight teasing tone.

 

Victor doesn’t answer him. He just continues with his composition, quietly humming a tune in the process.

 

* * *

 

Chris leaves his dorm room with his saxophone case. He needed some time off to think about things. 

 

He walks up the stairs leading to the rooftop. Taking out his saxophone, he plays a song.

 

It was a tune he always played while he was stuck on something, perhaps it will help him find a solution to this.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri is practicing some scales and arpeggios when he hears the music. He looks out of the window, searching for the source of the sound. “What a beautiful tune… Who’s playing it?” He murmurs to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor looks out of the window as well when he hears the music. He already knows the person who is playing that melody. 

 

* * *

 

Chris slowly exhales the final note of the piece he was playing. He closes his eyes and listens closely to the sound of the note fading from his saxophone, but is disturbed by quick footsteps, followed by a series of huffs and puffs.

 

He lifts his head from the saxophone mouthpiece, turning to look at Yuuri gaping back at him.

 

“Chris-san!” The Japanese boy looked surprised to see that he was the one playing the saxophone. “U-um...Your music was so beautiful it drew me here.”

 

“Your lyrics? That’s great!” Yuuri’s eyes shone with relief. “I didn’t want to think about what would happen if you were expelled.”

 

Chris’ gaze lowered. He stares as the ground as he says, “I think it’s about time I left this place.”

 

“Eh? Why?” Yuuri’s expression instantly morphs into a face of shock and worry.

 

Chris smiles bittersweetly, “It’s time I should finally give up.”

 

Yuuri stands there staring at him, as if he was contemplating on what he should say next.

 

“I’ll go find your lyrics!” was what he blurts out in the end before running off.

 

Chris remains unmoving until he hears a pair of voices echoing from the stairwell. He hears a bumping sound, then Yuuri’s voice saying “sorry” and “excuse me” before more footsteps sound through.

 

“Oh hey Chris, finally giving up?” As he predicted, it was Victor Nikiforov who emerges from the stairwell entrance. The silver haired teenager stood there leaning against a pillar. “Accepting that fact that you’ll never be first?”

 

Victor’s words hit Chris like a dart hitting the bullseye. Yes, he plans to give up, knowing that he’ll never surpass his long-time rival. Perhaps he will find another purpose to create music, but since he was a child, this has always been his goal. This was his goal, a goal that he will never reach.

 

But he couldn’t let Victor know.

 

“Nope, nothing.” Chris brushes off the words easily as he limps towards the stairwell, leaving Victor behind. Despite admitting defeat, he wasn’t willing to show any signs of weakness to his rival.

 

He has to stay strong.

 

* * *

 

_ This is probably around the spot where Chris threw away his lyrics.  _ Yuuri estimated while he stares at the roof. After confirming his estimation, he starts glancing around to see if there are any bits of paper lying around.

 

“Oh here’s one…” He quickly scrambles to pick up a piece hidden in the grass before it gets blown away.

 

He groans as he stands up again. “Here’s another one!” Yuuri exclaims, running over to a nearby tree and attempting to reach the piece of paper by standing on his toes.

 

Unbeknownst to him, Victor Nikiforov watches from the windows of his dorm room, eyes filled with interest.

 

* * *

 

Chris lies down beneath the shade of a tree on top of a grassy slope.

 

Maybe he could finally be free.

 

_ The round of applause was almost deafening after a brilliant vocal performance by Victor Nikiforov, age 10. The boy steps down from the stage with a flower crown and a bouquet of blue roses. _

 

_ “Victor! Your performance was brilliant!” Chris calls out to the winner of the competition. _

 

_ Victor smiles at the shorter boy. “Your performance was great too! Is it your first time competing? What’s your name?”  _

 

_ “Christophe Giacometti! You can call me Chris! Nice to meet you!” Chris beams. _

 

_ “Thanks Chris, nice to meet you too! Let’s work hard to become idols together!” Victor hands his rose Chris. Chris accepts it, shaking hands with the long-haired boy. _

 

**_“We´re dancing all night, two shadows crossing us out.”_ ** A familiar voice recites a line which Chris remembers was from his missing lyrics draft. He opens both eyes to find Yuuri slowly walking up the grassy slope, his eyes glued to a sheet of paper in his hands.

 

“Here are your lyrics. They’re...they’re very passionate.” Yuuri smiles sheepishly. He hands Chris the piece of paper he was holding. It was Chris’ ripped up lyrics taped up neatly, except for a missing square in the bottom corner.

 

Chris’ lips twitch upwards slightly.

 

Yuuri crouches down beside him. “The intense feelings you feel while falling in love with someone… I’m sure if you unleash your emotions it’ll be alright.”

 

“You’re so kind to skip class to look for my lyrics, Yuuri.” Chris simply states, not revealing any more of his burning emotions inside.

 

“Ah… i-it’s nothing. I haven’t found all the pieces yet.” Yuuri fumbles slightly, but his voice regains confidence afterwards. “I didn’t want you to be expelled. None of us wanted you to be expelled.”

 

He’s about to open his mouth to think of a smart response, but Yuuri speaks first. “I-I’ll go look for you remaining pieces!” He quickly utters and leaves.

 

He smiles as he watches the Japanese boy sprint off as fast as the breeze rippling through his hair. There was no need for the missing piece of lyric. He already has it all written in his head.

 

* * *

 

Lessons have almost come to an end. The school grounds slowly darken as the horizon in the distance start gradually burning out.

 

“Are you sure it’s here?” Phichit calls out to Yuuri. 

 

“It must be somewhere around here!” Yuuri huffs in response, sweat dropping from the tips of his hair.

 

“Nononono it’s not here!” Minami wails, frantically using his arms to push apart leaves tree branches.

 

A loud and clear sound of a bell echoes through the school grounds, indicated the end of today’s lessons.

 

“Oh no, it’s too late!” Yuuri whines in defeat, but continues searching through bushes.

 

“Even though that guy ticks me off, is he really going to quit?” Yuri frowns.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Celestino, are you just going to expel him? He’s just defiant, but he’s got talent.” Minako rambles, an empty bottle of beer in her hands.

 

“I’m not going to waste anytime on apathetic people.” Celestino says sternly, ignoring the other teacher’s drunken state. 

 

He’s about to get up to find that damn kid, but the same kid’s voice suddenly blasts through the speakers at just the right time.  **_“Hey, can you hear me?”_ **

 

**_“Everyone...”_ ** Yuuri slowly and carefully crawls out of a bush he’s been searching in. Was he hallucinating or did he just hear Chris’ voice come out of the school speakers?

 

“Chris.” Victor takes off his earphones, smiling at the speakers above him.

 

**_“Yuuri, can you hear me? Celestino too. Everyone, please listen to this. I just finished my song.”_ **

 

The music begins. 

 

“He hasn’t even started singing and the song already screams ‘Sexual Pleasure’.” Seung-Gil analyses the music in an instant. “That’s a very Christophe Giacometti thing to do.”

 

Yuri snorts at Seung-Gil's comment. "I know right."

 

**_I´m begging you not to_ **

**_But you always make me so breathless_ **

**_How can I resist you?_ **

**_When you leave my heart being undressed_ **

 

“Wow, the guitar parts are pretty rad.” Minami cheers excitedly. Yuuri nods a simple “yeah” in agreement.

 

“What are these groaning noises that I hear?” Yuri Plisetsky looks upwards towards a speaker with a horrified look on his face. “Are you sure the school allows us to produce this kind of music?”

 

The cymbals kick in right when chorus begins.

 

**_Tonight, you´re all mine_ **

**_We´re hiding from the light sky_ **

**_Do it all night._ **

 

**_Tonight, you´re all mine_ **

**_Look me in the eyes._ **

**_You´re all mine_ **

**_Y_ ** **_ou´re all mine._ **

 

Chris closes his eyes, tasting every sound and every harmony of the song.  _ Let’s take it slow Yuuri, and climax at the final chorus.. _

 

He takes in a big breath of air.

 

**_We´re dancing all night_ **

**_Come close and hold me tight._ **

**_We´re dancing all night_ **

**_Two shadows crossing as one._ **

 

_ Oh… I’m going to come…  _ He thinks.

 

And he decides he’s going to let out everything he’s got into this song.

 

**_Tonight, you´re all mine_ **

**_We´re hiding from the light sky_ **

**_Do it all night._ **

 

**_Tonight, you´re all mine_ **

**_Look me in the eyes._ **

 

 

All Yuuri could hear clearly is his heartbeat thumping as loudly as the drums.

 

**_You´re all mine_ **

**_You´re all mine._ **

 

Chris finishes his last note and slowly lets go of his breath. He pants heavily with exhaustion as his friends - Yuri, Minami, JJ, Phichit, and Yuuri burst in through the door of the recording studio room, congratulating him.

 

“Why are you panting so heavily? What did you do while singing?” Yuri scrunches his nose in disgust.

 

“Yeah I wonder…” Phichit smirks knowingly. He snaps a picture of Chris.

 

Yuuri chuckles at the scene before him.  _ Songs can move people’s hearts after all. _

 

* * *

 

Chris returns to his dorm room. He needed some rest after a long day of worrying and working on his song.

 

“Hi Chris!” Victor waves at him, smiling as bright as usual. “That was a great song you wrote.”

 

“Thanks.” Chris responds playfully, but on the inside he feels satisfied with the choice he’s made. 

 

“Did he make you write these lyrics?” His rival, no,  _ friend _ asks.

 

“He?”

 

“Katsuki Yuuri. I saw him looking your lyrics while I was walking back.” 

 

Chris smiles genuinely. “No. He tries his very best at music. His feelings... reached me. I guess.”

 

He did not realise that every time he mentioned the dark-haired Japanese boy, his roommate’s expression would grow in curiousity.

 

“If he’s that great, I’d like to work with him someday.” Victor responds, smiling back at Chris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of trouble writing Chris' character, since mainly from the anime what I understood was Victor Victor Victor and the fact that he's a supportive and friendly person. Then I saw his expression at the end of his free skate and my heart broke into pieces because he didn't make it yet he smiled at his fans even though he was probably really upset. Chris deserves a hug :(
> 
> Obviously, Intoxicated was not written by me.


	5. Theme of King JJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ style strikes again. Yuri loves cats too much. Nike-sama gets EXPOSED.

_ Dear Mum, Dad, Mari nee-chan, Yuu-chan and Nishigori, and everyone back home, _

 

_ I’m very excited today!  _

 

_ This is the day I’ve been waiting a long time for. _

 

Yuuri looks up at the poster of Nike Nikiforov, his idol that he had admired for so long. He was finally going to see him in person today!

 

* * *

 

Yuuri quickly threw on a casual outfit and made his way down to the lunch hall to say goodbye to his friends. It was surprisingly crowded, and he had to circle the entire hall a few times before spotting his friends tightly packed together on a small squared table.

 

“Yuuri-kun! Are you going somewhere?” Minami is the first one to notice Yuuri’s lack of uniform. The boy with dyed hair was currently munching on a sandwich, his small body squeezed between Phichit and another student Yuuri didn’t know.

 

“Yes! To Nike-sama’s live concert!” He replies, jumping with excitement. Minami only smiles brightly back at him, not commenting any more on his unusual happy mood.

 

“I saw the news that he’s going to announce his new song.” Phichit says, scrolling through his phone. He holds up his phone in front of him, the screen displaying a Facebook post by Nike Nikiforov’s official page:

 

\---

 

**Nike Nikiforov**

_ 12 hrs _

 

Hey guys! Stay tuned for tonight’s concert because I’ll be performing a brand new piece that I’ve been working on! 

 

 _Liked by Chris Giacometti, Yuuri Katsuki and 2,864 others_ _298 comments  145 shares_

 

\---

 

“I know right! I’m so excited I couldn’t sleep last night.” Yuuri exclaims.

 

“I know you didn’t. I heard you squealing every damn five minutes you know,” Phichit deadpans, “So I recorded it.” He taps his phone screen a few times and a recording plays. The sounds are slightly muffled, but Yuuri could make out his own screaming voice in the recording.

 

“Nooooooo!” He jumps at Phichit, attempting to snatch away the Thai boy’s phone. Phichit only laughs evilly as he skips away to the opposite side of the table. “No one escapes from me, dear Yuuri.” He cackles. Yuuri pouts and chases after him.

 

“I’m worried.” Seung-Gil, who is currently sitting in the corner of the table eating a bowl of rice, suddenly interrupts the group.

 

“Eh?” Both Yuuri and Phichit halt their movements and turn to the Korean boy.

 

Said Korean boy doesn’t respond, calmly chewing the rice.

 

Phichit sighs at the lack of response. He turns back to Yuuri. “If I didn’t have so much homework riled up, I’d go with you, but…” He trails off.

 

“Are you okay with going alone, Yuuri-kun?” Minami squeaks.

 

Yuuri hesitates before answering. “Um…”

 

“As long as you don’t get lost…” Phichit sighs again. Does Phichit seriously think he’s that dumb to get lost while travelling to see his IDOL? 

 

“In that case, let me accompany you there.” A familiar deep voice sounds from behind Yuuri.

 

“Chris!” Seeing his close friend, Phichit yelps ecstatically. Yuuri knew that his two friends always chatted in private about…certain  blackmail material  things he wouldn’t ever want to know about.

 

“In that case, why don’t we call it a date?” Chris leans over Yuuri and places his hand on the Japanese student’s shoulder, casually sliding it downwards.

 

“That makes me even more worried.” Seung-Gil turns around to glare at Chris, who immediately retracts his arm back to himself. Yuuri steps away from Chris slightly, a tiny bit uncomfortable with the older student.

 

“I’m just joking, of course. No need to get so triggered over it, Seung.” Chris swats at the air, winking playfully at the Korean teenager. Seung-Gil snorts and returns to spooning rice into his mouth.

 

“Guys! I’ll be fine.” Yuuri chuckles sheepishly. “At most I’ll just get a little lost, but I’m usually good at directions though.”

 

“Are you sure?” Phichit eyes Yuuri suspiciously, a smirk forming on his face.

 

“Yup! I’ll see you guys later! Bye!” Yuuri dashes off before any of his friends could say anything. He couldn’t let anything delay his long-awaited journey to see his Nike-sama! 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri skips through the hallways, almost getting lost twice (no, his friends were definitely wrong, it was probably because of overexcitement), and almost runs into someone.

 

“I’m sorry!” Yuuri squeaks, quickly retreating back a few steps. “V-Victor-san!” He greets the student he almost runs into. “I’m so sorry!”

 

“Wow! It must be fate for me to run into you so often.” Victor laughs. Seeing that the other person was alright, Yuuri’s shoulders relaxed a bit. 

 

Victor turns to an object lying on the floor.

 

Yuuri turns his head as well, following the taller students gaze. Oh wait, isn’t that Nike’s-  _ Oops.  _ The album probably fell from his bag when he ran into Victor. Panicking internally, Yuuri glances at Victor to see his reaction.

 

The Russian teenager’s expression was unreadable as he picks up Nike’s album. Was he angry? Was that a flicker of nostalgia on his face? No- Victor suddenly winces in pain.

 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri reaches out his arm, offering support.

 

All signs of pain immediately vanish from Victor’s face when he looks up at Yuuri. He stands up and hands back Nike’s album. “See you around!” He winks, walking off.

 

“Um...hey…” Suddenly feeling a surge of confidence, Yuuri calls after him. “Aren’t you going to your brother’s live concert?” He asks.

 

A pause. Victor’s expression freezes. 

 

“Are  _ you _ going?” His smile never wavers. It was a charming smile, but Yuuri couldn’t help but feel that it was very fake.

 

“Yes.” Yuuri nods slowly and carefully. Of course he was! Why did Victor ask such an obvious question? He even dropped Nike-sama’s album in front of him after all.

 

“Well, I’d love to go with you, but I’m busy with my own compositions. Make sure you don’t get lost! Bye!” Victor flashes another dazzling smile and dashes off before he could call after him.

 

Yuuri frowns at Victor’s words. “What’s up with everyone…. If it’s Nike-sama’s concert, there’s no way I’ll get lost!”

 

* * *

 

The streets looked somewhat familiar, but Yuuri still couldn’t recognise the way. No matter how long he walked, he couldn’t find a sign that could indicate where the performance location was. Thank god he left the academy extra early at lunchtime, or he’d be incredibly late to the concert.

 

“Hey, excuse me…” He quietly mutters at a passer-by. 

 

Of course, no one notices him. 

 

“...Could you please tell me where…” He raises his voice a little, hoping it would reach someone.

 

Yuuri sighs. Maybe a nearby shop would be willing to help him. He glances back and forth, his eyes settling on finally something that seemed a bit familiar to him.

 

“Is that… JJ?” He mumbles, squinting at the figure with a black undercut and tanned skin. He notices a youth with blonde chin-length hair standing next to the figure.  _ Yuri Plisetsky.  _ There was no way he would mistake someone else for the small tiger boy.

 

“Um...hi…” Yuuri awkwardly greets his two schoolmates as he awkwardly opens the door.

 

“OH Yuuri! Hello!” JJ beams.

 

“W-What are you doing here, P-Pig?!” Yuri’s face was flushed red, even though Yuuri didn’t understand what was there to be embarrassed about. In his arms are three kittens attempting to squirm their way out of the boy’s grasp, but Yuri just clutches them closer to his chest.

 

After these few months at Saotome Academy, Yuuri has learnt to ignore Yuri Plisetsky’s offensive words. “I’m going to Nike sama- um, Nike Nikiforov’s concert after this!” He quickly attempts to correct himself.

 

No one comments on Yuuri’s “Nike-sama”. After all, practically the entire school knew that Yuuri was a fan of the idol. “What a coincidence! We were going there after volunteering as well!” JJ says cheerfully, pointing to the three kittens in Yuri’s arms.

 

Yuri squeezes the kittens closer to himself.

 

“You’re going to Nike-sama’s live concert too?” Yuuri brightens up immediately after knowing that someone else other than him was interesting in Nike Nikiforov. He never knew that JJ liked his idol as well.

 

“Yeah! I aim to be a better idol than Nike Nikiforov! Did you know? There’s also a special guest appearance of  _ Loop! _ during the concert!” The Canadian grins, holding up a poster displaying 4 figures - one man and three woman - which Yuuri recognised to be Nike-sama and the idol group _ Loop! _ .

 

“Cool! What about you Yuri-kun?” Yuuri asks the blonde haired boy standing reluctantly next to JJ.

 

“This guy just dragged me with him to the concert because he wanted company!”  Yuri pokes JJ’s arm harshly with his index finger.

 

“Aww don’t be shy Yuri-chan, I know you love Nike and  _ Loop _ too.” The Canadian gently brushes Yuri’s index finger off his arm.

 

“NO!”

 

“I know you like my JJ style too!”

 

“YOUR SONGS ARE CRAP! LISTEN WHEN SOMEONE’S TALKING!” Yuri smacks JJ’s shoulder. JJ ignores the shorter boy and continues to ramble on about his JJ style. 

 

Yuuri watches the two, wearing a bright grin on his face. He always thought no one understood how much Nike had influenced him, and he was so relieved that he found people he knew that were going to the concert as well. He reaches out a hand to pet one of Yuri’s kittens. “Those kittens are so cute!” He changes the topic quickly, hoping to rescue JJ from Yuri’s punches and kicks.

 

“Yeah! I know right! I have a cat at home too! See? He’s the best!” Yuri whips out his phone, showing Yuuri his lockscreen of his cat lying on a blanket on his bed.

 

Yuuri bursts out laughing at the smaller boy’s change of demeanor. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see JJ cracking up as well. “Y-yes, he’s so cute…” He gasps in between laughter. 

 

“Shut up! Both of you!” JJ and Yuuri both receive a smack to their shoulders.

 

* * *

 

Nike looks at his reflection in the mirror. His hair is perfectly gelled, with no stray silver strand covering his view. With makeup on, he looked almost like… “an angel”, like everybody says. 

 

But he always thought such descriptions were sort of... superficial.  

 

“It’s almost your turn.” A voice interrupts his thoughts - it was his manager, calling him out to the stage. “Loop is already waiting.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Are you okay?” His manager must’ve noticed his solemn expression. The idol just stares back at him, unmoving. Was his manager waiting for an explanation? 

 

“I know it’s your new song in a while, but don’t take too much.” His manager says, as if he’d read his thoughts.

 

“Got it.” He smiles. He couldn’t think of anymore unnecessary things before the concert. It was show time.

 

* * *

 

The stage was dark without a star in the sky, but Yuuri could still see the banners and posters clearly because of the hundreds and thousands glowsticks in the audience area.

 

He couldn’t wait. 

 

_ I’ll really see him… The man who taught me the charm of songs! Nike-sama! _

 

“He looks just like Victor, doesn’t he?” JJ comments, pointing at the many posters stuck around the concert stadium. He was holding a red and a magenta coloured glowstick in his hand, along with a large blown up version of the poster of Nike and Loop that he showed Yuuri earlier. 

 

“Of course! They’re identical twins, are you retarded or something?” Yuri had been cursing and making rude comments during the entire waiting period, but he was still willing to wave around the banner of Nike that JJ had previously forced him to hold onto.

 

JJ hums in response, ignoring Yuri’s rude comments.

 

“Yuri-chan… Did you know that observing a pro up close is a good way of studying too?” He asks after a moment of thought.

 

“Tch.” Yuri whips his head away from JJ.

 

“Are you ready???!” Nike Nikiforov’s voice rings throughout the concert area. The crowd cheers wildly. Yuuri gasps with excitement, his eyes were completely glued to the stage even though the idol had not yet appeared. Beside him, Yuri glances at him and lets out a sniff of disdain. 

 

“Thank you for coming to… My concert tonight!” Nike’s words were spoken slowly but clearly.

 

“Nike-sama!” Yuuri calls out, his voice blending in with the entire audience’s cheers.

 

A spotlight shines in the centre of the stage. Yuuri looks at the left and right entrances, hoping to spot his idol hiding in the darkness. However, to his surprise, Nike descends from mid air, his arms spread out in a graceful movement. 

 

 _Lalalalalala…_ **(Note: Just insert a generic love song here)**

 

“How can you call this a proper concert when all you sing is this kind of crap.” Yuri rolls his eyes and pretends to vomit.

 

_ “Baby I see the sparks fly between us... _

 

“What’s wrong?” JJ asks, noticing a strange look on Yuuri’s face.

 

“He’s got such a beautiful voice…” Yuuri answers him, but he does not take his eyes off Nike. “But…”

 

_ “I’d share all of my heart with you... _

 

“Somehow it isn’t the same as it used to be…” He finishes. He didn’t know how to put it to words. His idol still sung perfectly, each note was completely accurate with correct flow and tempo. He looked like an angel, but he knew that Nike wasn’t being true to his own feelings. Whatever Nike was feeling at the moment, Yuuri sincerely hopes that he will be able to express it through a song someday.

 

JJ nods in understanding, despite knowing that the Japanese boy was too caught up in watching the performance to see his response.

 

_ “Please let me kiss you _

_ Please let me hold you tight _

_ And promise to me you’ll stay by my side… _

 

The music fades and the crowd cheers.

 

“Let’s welcome our guest performers tonight -  _ Loop! _ ” Nike’s enthusiastic voice rang above the crowd. The audience cheers and claps as three women in skinny jeans and heels walk towards the front of the stage.

 

“Wow, Isabella is so beautiful in that outfit!” JJ stares, eyes shining, at one of the members of Loop, a woman with black hair and a clean bob cut. “Yuri-chan, who’s your favourite?”

 

“No one, they’re all hags.”

 

“I heard you’ve met Mila Babicheva before in a singing competition or something?” JJ gestures to the girl with short wavy red hair, harmonising in the background. 

 

“Yeah. That bitch kept trying to lift me. It was fucking terrible.” Yuri sticks out his tongue. “But her singing wasn’t horrible.”

 

The solo parts for Loop ends after each member has had a chance to shine and Nike takes the spotlight at the centre of the stage once more. 

 

_ “I’ve been waiting, forever and ever and- _

 

In the next few seconds, the following events occur:

 

  1. Nike’s foot collides with the floor 



 

  1. He lets out a groan of pain



 

  1. He drops the microphone



 

The music instantly stops as a loud ‘thud’ resonates throughout the concert area. The noise brings everyone back to motion, but to Yuuri, everything that happened has been a blur.

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Nike’s manager whispers angrily from the backstage.   
  


“Keep performing!” One of the members of  _ Loop! _ , an olive skinned woman with long black hair, hisses quietly at the band, still frozen from Nike Nikiforov’s stumble.

 

Whispers break out from the audience. 

 

Yuuri stares wide eyed at his idol. He didn’t know what to do.

 

“Looks like his hidden feelings have been troubling him a lot.” JJ states in a rather uncharacteristic blunt tone.

 

The power suddenly breaks. Without the extravagant lights on the stage, Yuuri’s vision could not adjust to the darkness that quickly. However, he could hear many from the audience panicking and evacuating from the concert area.

 

“JJ?” Yuuri vaguely makes out his classmate, who starts running towards the direction of the stage. “What does he think he’s doing?” Yuri quickly leaps after the teenager.

 

“NIKE NIKIFOROV!” JJ booms, stopping just at the base of the stage.

 

Nike turns to the source of the sound with a slightly bewildered look on his face. “WHY DO YOU SING INSINCERE SONGS?!” JJ sounded almost angry as he yells out to the idol onstage. 

 

“Oi JJ!” Yuri pounces on JJ, grabbing his arm. “Shit!” He curses as the taller teenager breaks free of his hold and continues to make his way to the stairs of the stage. A few security guards rush at him, he easily dodges and hops onto the stage. 

 

“You’re in the spotlight, but your true feelings hide in the dark shadows.” 

 

Seeing no response from the idol, JJ continues. “I don’t lie to myself… I stay true to my JJ style!”

 

“Listen to my song.” His glare was intense, burning with passion, but there were no signs of actual anger or hatred in it.

 

Nike looks at him directly. And nods. “Let him.” He signals to the security personnel to stop chasing.

 

\---

 

**_Now I rule the world_ **

**_And the starry sky spreading above...._ **

 

“GUYS GUYS GUYS! YOU WON’T BELIEVE THIS!” Phichit bursts through the doors of Chris’ room. Minami was playing cards with Chris. Seung-Gil sat on the side, a bit further than the two. Phichit could tell that he was obviously dragged into playing by the other two students.  

 

“LOOK AT THIS!” Phichit turns on the television.

 

“Why is JJ on television?” Minami asks the older boy.

 

“I don’t know! Should we do something?”

 

Seung-Gil stares at the screen, sipping on a cup of water. “Isn’t that supposed to be the Nike Nikiforov concert that Yuuri went to?”

 

“This is interesting.” Chris smirks. 

 

\---

 

**_I'll never give up even the night should fall_ **

**_Always do my best_ **

**_I look in the mirror the king looks back at me_ **

 

**_I can rule the world JJ just follow me_ **

**_I will break the walls now look at me_ **

 

**_Fools or even wise aren't the enemies_ **

**_This is who I am just remember me_ **

 

**_I'm the king JJ no one defeats me_ **

**_This who I am, baby, just follow me_ **

 

**_He owns the world_ **

**_And all the beauties in his hands_ **

 

**_Now I can reach the stars_ **

**_And I will show you how_ **

 

As soon as the music ends, both Yuris immediately grab JJ by both his arms and haul him off the stage. Yuri doesn’t even hesitate for a second and quickly shoves JJ off the stage, dragging him away as fast as possible to avoid further trouble.

 

On the other hand, Yuuri stops walking just to stare at Nike, taking in all of his idol’s ethereal beauty. He tries to avoid his idol’s gaze, his eyes wandering from his perfect jawline to the broad shoulders and the way his pants wrap tightly around his thighs to...

 

A bandaged foot.

 

No wonder Nike-sama dropped his microphone during the performance.

 

“KATSUDON! LET’S GO!” He hears Yuri call to him, but his brain was spinning too quickly.

 

_ Victor had a pained expression when he caught me falling today afternoon.  _

 

_ Was it because…? _

 

Then all the puzzle pieces finally fit together. 

 

“Aren’t you…” He stops. And turns back.

 

_ “Victor-san?” _ Yuuri stares straight into the ocean blue orbs that met his.

 

The other person’s eyes widen in surprise. He doesn’t respond to the question.

 

“Um…” Yuuri wonders what to say next. 

 

“Katsudon! What are fuck you doing? Hurry up!” Yuri calls out to him as he drags a dumbfounded JJ behind him.

 

“Okay!” He quickly stands up and runs after the blonde haired boy, never looking back - no - never wanting to look back at Nike-sama's expression.

 

_ Why? _   His mind was filled with too many questions that he could not answer. 

  
_ That was definitely… Victor! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPOSED.
> 
>  
> 
> Mila, Sara, and Isabella are an idol group called "Loop!" in the universe. They won't play a role here though.... yet. 
> 
> I apologise for that huge break (stuff and exams and all that) but I do intend on finishing this fic.


	6. You Only Live Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really happens. Just buildup, mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is so short! I kind of lost motivation for this fic but seeing the comments made me kind of motivated but I knew this kind of motivation would go away after a short while so I quickly typed a new update in 2 hours so the fire wouldn't go out!

For the 3rd time this week, rain was falling down from the sky, the droplets bringing the invisible drum beats that lingered in Yuuri’s mind to life. His fingers glided along the piano, unconsciously matching the pitter-patter of rhythm outside the room. As the song came to an end, he slowly lifted his foot off the pedal, his wrists gliding off in the same motion.

 

The class bursted out in applause.

 

“That was wonderful, Yuuri!” Minako complimented him, “As expected of student who has the highest score of this month’s songwriting test!”

 

“T-Thank you!” He was totally not used to the praise. Just a few weeks ago he was being _bullied_ , and now everyone was supporting him.

 

“That’s it for today then! You’re dismissed!”

 

* * *

 

It was after they had finished their lunches when Yuuri had seen Victor after last night’s events.

 

“Hey Phichit, I have to do something important. Bye!” He had sprinted off before he even gave Phichit the chance to reply. He felt somewhat bad that he was being rude and isolated from his best friend, but he knew that Phichit would understand.

 

“Okay Yuuri! See you!” Was Phichit’s response that he heard several metres behind him.

 

Yuuri’s feet collided with a floor as he ran after the silver haired teenager. “Victor-san!” He called out.

 

Victor did not respond. Was he pretending not to hear Yuuri or did he actually not hear him? He ran down the stairs two steps at a time. If he couldn’t reach Victor with his voice, he would have to do it with his feet.

 

“Victor-san!” He was definitely close enough for Victor to hear him now.

 

Victor stopped walking and turned around with a well-prepared grin that would look incredibly convincing to their classmates if they didn’t know what happened yesterday. “Hi Yuuri-

 

Yuuri abruptly skidded to a stop, narrowly avoiding collision with the Russian boy.

 

“I realised it then…” He huffed, catching his breath, “You’re not a twin….You’re Nike-sama himself.”

 

Victor probably knew that Yuuri would confront him on this issue, so he predictably remained silent.

 

Yuuri attempted to break this silence by… _Ah, asking a question._ He thought. _Questions: A Guide to Socialising by Katsuki Yuuri._ “I-Is your leg hurt?” He managed to spit out something from the top of his head.

 

“Uh… It’s all better now!” Victor’s grin faltered slightly when he responded to the question. Before he gave Yuuri a chance to answer (and ask more questions), he began to limp away. “I’ve got some composing work to do, so I can’t hangout with you, sorry. See you around!”

 

Of course, there was no point in chasing after someone who was unwilling to answer any questions.

 

* * *

 

 _I don’t get it._ Yuuri poked his lunch - another bowl of Katsudon - with his fork. It was a shame that this school did not provide chopsticks. He should have went to town to buy a pair himself.

 

 _Nike-sama is a popular idol._ Oh, his beloved Nike Nikiforov. Why would he lie to the world? Why would he go through all the trouble to go to this school by posing as his twin brother?

 

“Yuuri? Yuuri?” Phichit drew him out of his deep thought.

 

Yuuri blinked as he regained consciousness to the reality around him. “Ah, what is it?”

 

“Don’t give me that! I’ve been calling your name for a while now! What happened?” Phichit chided, poking Yuuri’s side. Perhaps it was finally time for him to get help from the great detective Phichit. But perhaps it was not a good idea to trouble his friends, since they had nothing to do with it. “Nothing really.” He replied.

 

“You’re acting weird.” Yuuri didn’t know he could be seen through so easily. Detective Phichit truly lived up to his name.

 

“Nonono! That’s not the case!” He continued his act, hoping that his best friend could somehow back off.

 

“Uh-huh, you’re definitely weird!” Phichit waggled his index finger right in front of his face. “Are you shocked because JJ disrupted Nike’s performance?”

 

That wasn’t too far from the truth. “Uh… I guess.” Yuuri decided that he would go with that story.

 

“Come on, you can tell me anything!” Okay, maybe not that story. He was seen through once again. By Phichit. Or maybe it was because Phichit could always see through everyone.

 

“...Okay.” At last, Yuuri settled on this simple answer. He hoped his friend would get the message: _Give me some space. Thank you._

 

* * *

 

“Your music still hasn’t been improving lately.” That was the first thing that came out of Yakov’s mouth when Victor entered his office. There were no greetings, no “please sit down”s. Victor concluded that his current situation was incredibly troubling.

 

“I told you before right? Your music is lacking heart.” Yakov continued, his voice deep and rough from years and years of singing, and a lot of shouting at his subordinates.

 

Victor didn’t respond. He didn’t know how to respond. He knew, he knew very well that his music was lacking emotion. He knew very well that at this moment, he couldn’t find it. He tried to, but he couldn’t.

 

Yakov, having spent quite a few years interacting with Victor, had already guessed that he wouldn’t respond. Victor hadn’t noticed, but maybe he was prone to running away from his problems since he was little. “I think it’s time. You’re no longer allowed to stay in Celestino’s class any longer.”

 

Victor felt his blood run cold. He couldn’t form any words out of his mouth, just like how he couldn’t form any of the expressive lyrics Yakov had told him to write. His brain, although jumbled up, picked the most rational and sensible option available, which was to soundlessly turn away from the desk and exit through the door.

 

* * *

 

By lunchtime, _the news_ had already spread across the school, and Yuuri’s friends were undoubtedly one of the first people to hear it.

 

“Victor?!” Minami, who had the least connections with the S class, was expectedly the most surprised out of everyone.

 

“Yeah,” Yuri confirmed with a fork in his mouth, “That bastard was kicked out of S class.”

 

“Even though he always makes a huge effort… I don’t know what to say to him.” As Victor’s roommate, Christophe was probably the first person to hear about the news, but Yuuri knew he had taken no part in spreading them across the campus.

 

“Learning with theory alone is difficult. I myself had to learn it the hard way. ” Seung-Gil sipped his cup of tea. Memories of their piano lessons at the beginning of the year flashed back to Yuuri’s mind instantly.

 

JJ nodded his head in agreement. “His songs have no heart. I could hear that in his performance yesterday. That’s why I had to step in.”

 

Yuuri pondered about JJ’s statement. _During his live performance… Maybe that’s why he’d sounded off._ The old Nike Nikiforov had songs that were brimming with passion or frustration that squeezed his heart so tight it could burst. The new Nike had songs that bubbly and cheerful songs that Yuuri liked to listen to on a good mood, but they sounded like they were simply made for the audience to dance to. _And I was sure it was because he was hurt…_ He mentally hit himself for the blatant fact that everyone of his friends except himself had realised.

 

“So he’ll be moved from S class to normal class, huh? Gotta be tough...” Phichit sighed, shaking his head in sympathy, concluding their daily unofficial “school gossip at lunch” session.

 

* * *

 

_3 knocks._

 

“Come in.” Victor could hear Yakov’s voice ringing through the mahogany wooden door. He carefully twisted the doorknob, as if it would bite at him any moment.

 

“What is it? You called me from my class earlier on.” He stepped in, hoping that he’d appear more confident than he actually was. He was aware that Yakov wasn’t finished with their (mainly one-sided) conversation a few days ago, but at that moment he was too overwhelmed to do anything except leaving that place _at once_.

 

“Do you remember? Your promise with me.” Oh yes, the promise. How could he ever forget. “Your songwork is decreasing. It’s a shame to let your talent be buried, so I invited you into this academy. I said I would help you switch agencies, right?”

 

Victor only nodded. For some reason, he couldn’t really open his mouth when in front of Yakov. He didn’t find the older man scary, as he was acquainted with him for years. But for whatever reason, that man had a stoic and intimidating aura that could make the most hunched up backs straighten when near him.

 

Yakov continued his (hardly) dialogue. “But now, you’re a hopeless disappointment.” Disappointment was such a strong word that rang inside Victor’s mind. He knew that it was a negative adjective, but he’d never been called that before, and therefore didn’t know how to feel when that word was directed at him.

 

“At this rate, everything will have to be cancelled.”

 

* * *

 

It was hot.

 

It was _fuckin'_ hot.

 

“Everyone, listen up! Tomorrow we will commence the annual Beach Summer Camp! It is a once-in-a-lifetime chance for you to find your dream partner that will be working with you for the final project of the year! Over the course of 3 days, please use your time wisely to meet more people, have fun, and find your true match!”

 

Yuri Plisetsky grumbled in disdain. _What kind of dating site advertisement did they plagiarise the fucking speech off of?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you can clearly see my writing had changed after months of not updating. I was working on my TouRabu crack fics a while ago and a Haikyuu longfic recently. I'd like to continue this fic. Although I don't seem to be motivated, but I'll try to finish the 9-10 chapters that I had initially planned and end it there. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't already realise:
> 
> Yuuri = Haruka,  
> Victor = Tokiya (I know his personality is more Ren and his VA is the same as Ren but Tokiya is main guy and he's Haruka's idol)  
> Minami = Otoya,  
> Phichit = Tomo-chan,  
> Seung-Gil = Masato,  
> Chris = Ren,  
> JJ = Natsuki (ik they aren't alike at all. I just added him so he can piss Yurio off.)  
> Minako = Ringo  
> Yakov = Saotome (lmao)
> 
> I honestly could not decide what stage name Victor would have so I just stuck with Nike cause she's the goddess of Victory. 
> 
> Please give me suggestions and criticism! Is the casting okay? Are the characters too OOC? Should I stick with the UtaPri plot? How should I deal with the cat-Cecil part?


End file.
